


It's Not an Obsession. It's a Lifestyle!

by taengoo1



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Concerts, F/F, Fangirls, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hope and Josie are obsessed with Blackpink, Hosie are the ultimate k-pop fangirls, Hosie arguing about their ultimate k-pop bias, Hosie at Blackpink concert, Hosie x Blackpink, K-pop References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taengoo1/pseuds/taengoo1
Summary: Josie Saltzman has been a K-pop fan for years, so when her favorite girl group Blackpink is going to have a concert, she decides to save up money and head off to Seoul to see them perform live.Hope Mikaelson's only escape from life is K-pop. There's no way she'd miss up the opportunity to see Blackpink and her ultimate bias Lisa at a concert. For Hope, money is not an issue, since she is set to inherit her family's very successful company Mikaelson & Mikaelson.What will happen when Josie and Hope bump into each other at the concert? Will they hit things off from the start or will there be an unfortunate turn of events?orHope and Josie are huge K-pop fans and their ultimate favorite girl group Blackpink is having a concert to which they both end up going.Hosie x Blackpink concert one-shotThis one-shot is a request by @hosielikeyass. Hope you like it! ^_^
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 30





	It's Not an Obsession. It's a Lifestyle!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hosielikeyass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosielikeyass/gifts).



> Enjoy! <3

Josie Saltzman has been a fan of Korean pop music since as long as she could remember. It all started years ago when she first discovered this genre of music in high school. She was probably 15 or 16 years old, but as soon as she heard the song “I Am The Best” by one of the legendary K-pop groups 2NE1, she was hooked. It was like the music made its way inside her soul and she couldn’t get enough.

She’d replay every single one of the group’s songs back then, not getting tired of them even a little. It was more than just an obsession, it became a lifestyle for her. From then on, throughout her high school years, Josie discovered so many groups like Big Bang, After School, Girls’ Generation, EXO, SHINee and many many more.

The brunette would spend most of her time watching their concerts on YouTube, reacting to new music videos that would come out, going absolutely crazy when one of her favorites announces a comeback. Josie would spend her allowance money buying all sorts of merch – posters, lightsticks, albums, whatever you can think of, and she didn’t feel guilty for spending money on that stuff at all, not even one tiny bit.

Josie and her twin sister Lizzie had shared a room throughout their high school years and while Lizzie was obsessed with singers like Justin Bieber and One Direction, Josie spent her time learning Korean and gushing over the extremely hot K-pop idols, watching everything related to them on YouTube, scrolling through the endless amount of gifs on Tumblr and of course, reading a huge amount of fan fiction on Asianfanfics. Josie had spent a tremendous amount of time on there and she didn’t regret even one bit. She’s practically read every type of story you could possibly imagine – from the cute fluffy kind to the nastiest and dirtiest smut you could think of. Nope, Josie Saltzman didn’t regret it even one bit.

K-pop was practically her life in high school and now that she’s 22 years old, you might think that she’s grown out of her obsession. But no, once you become a K-pop fan, you’re a K-pop fan forever. There’s no getting out.

Josie’s current obsession is the group Blackpink. Most of the groups she’s a fan of disbanded sadly, but that didn’t stop Josie from looking up the new ones and devoting her time to listening to every song that comes out and obsessing over the idols. In her opinion, Blackpink has some of the most beautiful girls as members – Rose, Jisoo, Jennie and Lisa. Josie loves them all unconditionally and probably has thousands of pictures of each and every one of them stored on her phone.

Whenever she’s not working, she spends her time watching funny videos on YouTube with the members, replaying their music videos over and over and over again or learning the dances so she could move her body along with theirs while watching dance practice videos.

Josie lives alone and has been single for a long time. Her ex-girlfriend Penelope wasn’t a K-pop fan and would always tease Josie whenever she’d freak out because one of her favorite groups released a new MV. They’d fight a lot because of Josie’s obsession. Penelope thought it was stupid, but she tried to accept it as much as possible. Sadly, it became too much at one point. She even ended up calling Josie childish and told her to finally grow up because this might have been okay in high school, but she’s an adult now and she should have other interests.

This didn’t sit well with Josie at all because who was she to tell her what she should like. She’s been a K-pop fan for 8 years and she will continue being a K-pop fan forever. Penelope can go fuck herself for all Josie cares. They ended up breaking up in the end because they were just too different.

Josie’s sister Lizzie grew out of her Justin Bieber and One Direction obsession around the end of high school and moved on to listening to things that her boyfriend Sebastian listens to. Josie doesn’t even know what it is exactly and she doesn’t care. She and Lizzie don’t see each other much sadly since her sister spends most of her time with Sebastian. She decided to pursue an acting career. That’s how she met Sebastian, at one of the acting classes. They’ve been together ever since and when he proposed that they live together, Lizzie was quick to agree and move out of her and Josie’s shared apartment at the time. Josie was perfectly fine with that because she preferred being alone and fangirling in peace.

She couldn’t really let out her inner fangirl freely when Lizzie was around. The girl would always try to contain her emotions as much as possible, because she didn’t want to disturb her sister. Now that she lives alone, though, she’s free to express herself as much as she wants.

Josie has always loved South Korea and was fascinated by the country’s culture. Other than listening to the music, she’ll often watch Korean dramas and reality shows. She has located the best Korean restaurants in the US and goes there regularly to buy dinner. Thankfully, there is one near her workplace. The owners Park Chin-Hae and his wife Park Eun-Kyung are very kind and humble people. They’ve always treated Josie nicely and would even give her some extra food sometimes. Josie absolutely loves them. They would always tell her stories of their time in South Korea and it made Josie want to visit the country even more because of that. She’d always tell herself that one day, she would go there. One day…

When Josie got a notification on Twitter one day that YG Entertainment, the label that signed Blackpink, had posted about a concert that the popular girl group would hold in Seoul, she figured that it was all the more reason to go and visit the country. So Josie began saving money. Every month when she’d get her salary, she’d put aside some cash until she finally had enough to buy herself a VIP concert pass and a two-way ticket to Seoul. The venue would be the Olympic Gymnastics Arena in Seoul which has a capacity of 20 000 people. This would be the first time that Josie would be in a place with so many people at the same time. Honestly, the thought made her so nervous and excited at the same time because she’d finally be able to see her now ultimate favorite K-pop girl group perform live.

"Blackpink in your area!" Josie sings along with Lisa in the beginning of the “How You Like That” MV. God Josie loves her. She then continues trying to sing in Korean for the rest of the MV and of course there are the occasional English lines which Josie has no problem with. "How you like that? Look at you, now look at me, look at you, now look at me..."

Then Lisa's rap comes up and Josie practically feels like dying because that girl is so fucking hot. Of course, it’s nothing compared to Rose's part for her. Of all the members of Blackpink, Rose is definitely her ultimate bias and she looks amazing in the MV. When she heard her sing a part that translates to “The day I fell without my wings”, Josie felt tears form in her eyes. Rose is practically an angel that has fallen from heaven. How does such a perfect and beautiful person like that exist? Honestly, Josie thinks that all the members look absolutely badass and gorgeous, like they do in every single MV.

Josie then begins dancing to the song. She knows the routine by heart and has no problem following along with the members. She had spent almost every night practicing, trying to learn the dance ever since the dance performance video came out. She’d usually do that. What else would she do after work anyway? It’s not like she has university classes or anything at the moment. It’s summer break and the semester doesn’t start till fall. Josie has all the time in the world to learn Blackpink’s dances and be ready for the concert.

* * *

All the way in New Orleans is Hope Mikaelson and just like Josie Saltzman, she is equally as obsessed with K-pop and Blackpink is her favorite group. Hope is 23 years old and is currently working at her father’s company, trying to learn the ropes so that one day she can take it over.

Hope has always been kind of a loner in high school and K-pop was her only escape from reality. She found out about it thanks to YouTube. One day, she saw a recommendation for a K-pop video and she had decided to check it out, see what all the fuss is about. Little did she know that that one 3 minute video would ignite a flame inside her and her obsession with Korean pop music would begin. The video was “Fantastic Baby” by Big Bang. It felt kind of weird to her at first, but the song was just so catchy and Hope found herself putting it on replay for hours on end. Eventually she began looking for more Big Bang songs and then came across all the other amazing groups in the K-pop industry. From then on she was absolutely hooked.

Growing up, the girl didn’t really have any friends, not until her senior year in high school that is. The only people her age she’d communicate with were her classmates, but she didn’t really like them all that much. They weren’t K-pop fans and they had almost nothing in common. The only things they’d talk about would be about school and occasionally gossiping about boys. Hope didn’t really find that enjoyable whatsoever, so all the conversations they had, only happened at school. They didn’t really see each other outside of it. Hope had really high standards when it came to a partner. It was all because of the K-pop idols that she grew to love so much and really wanted someone that fit that profile. That’s every fan’s dream right? To marry their idol.

Hope would get so upset when she’d come across a dating rumor which involved one of her favorite idols even though she knew that she shouldn’t. Hope finally began her first relationship with a boy back in her senior year. His name was Roman and he was charming. Hope loved his smile and running her fingers through his hair. He just made her go weak in the knees. Sadly, as quickly as things began, they ended, because Roman ended up cheating on poor Hope with some slut from the cheer leading squad. That guy definitely didn’t deserve her. Hope felt so heartbroken at the time and believed that she could never trust another guy again. A few months after their break up, Hope met a girl – Maya, again during her senior year in high school. The two quickly became friends and Hope was surprised that they got along so well right off the bat. Being around Maya, Hope came to realize a lot of things about herself. She figured out that she’s bisexual and ever since then, everything became crystal clear. She finally understood why she was so into not just the male K-pop idols, but the female ones as well, why she would feel so hot whenever she’d see them dance. Hope and Maya dated for about a year. She even managed to get the other girl into K-pop. Unfortunately, they had to break up because Maya moved away to study in Europe while Hope stayed in New Orleans because she was supposed to inherit the family business.

Hope’s father – Klaus Mikaelson is the founder and creative director of one of the most successful companies in the US – Mikaelson & Mikaelson. It’s a huge brand that sells sports equipment and has multiple stores all around the country. To say that Hope’s family is rich would be an understatement. Hope was always spoiled as a child and her parents would buy her everything she had ever wanted. That’s how she ended up with so much K-pop merch. She probably has hundreds of albums of all her favorite groups and has been to many different concerts. Hope’s family members would always take her when she was younger. She’s been to concerts in South Korea and Japan, because her family absolutely loved her and would do anything for her. Money was not an issue and Hope would always get the best tickets.

The last few years, though, Hope would go to concerts alone, because she believed that she shouldn’t bother her family now that she was old enough and didn’t need an adult to go with her. Even though her family told her that they’d still want to go with her, she would say that it’s fine, that they have more important things to do than go to a concert with her. Eventually they stopped asking and Hope did everything by herself. She’d buy her own tickets, book her own flights with and everything.

Now she’s currently preparing to go to Seoul for Blackpink’s concert. She had bought the best possible tickets and had booked the most expensive hotel in Seoul. Hope absolutely cannot wait to go there again. Blackpink is the group she’s currently obsessed with, so there is no way she’ll miss out on an opportunity to go to one of their concerts.

“Dad, I need a few days off next month,” Hope tells her father one day at the office. The concert will be during the weekend but the flight to Seoul is around 18 hours from New Orleans and she’ll need a couple of days to rest and deal with the jet lag.

“Ah, right. You did say you were going to a concert in South Korea, I remember,” Klaus Mikaelson says to his daughter as he rearranges some paperwork on his desk. “You can have your days off. Send me an email with the request as soon as possible, so HR can process it.”

“I will. Thanks, dad...”

* * *

The day of the concert has finally arrived. Josie Saltzman ended up at Incheon International Airport on the previous day and took the Express Train to arrive in Seoul. She struggled a little bit when she had to find the guest house she was supposed to be staying in, but everything worked out in the end. Her friends from the Korean restaurant near her workplace managed to set everything up, so she was staying with a close friend of theirs in Seoul and Josie didn’t have to pay a dime. That was great because she had spent enough as it was for the concert and plane tickets.

“Josie, dear, have some kimchi...” the old woman she is staying with – Mrs. Jang, tells her and Josie smiles widely. She absolutely loves kimchi and this one that she is being offered tastes amazing.

“Thank you so much, Mrs. Jang. You’re an amazing cook!” Josie compliments the older woman and proceeds with taking a bite of the wonderful food.

“What time does your concert start, dear?”

“8 PM,” Josie says with her mouth full, making Mrs. Jang chuckle.

The woman just loves it when she sees someone who is enjoying her food. “Be sure to not forget your ticket, dear. My son once had that happen to him.”

“Oh, that’s so sad...” Josie expresses pity when she hears about that. “I definitely won’t forget it!”

Meanwhile at Seoul Shilla Hotel, Hope Mikaelson is having the time of her life. She’s booked the master suite and has Blackpink’s music blasting inside the room. She absolutely can’t wait for the concert tonight.

She brought her favorite Blackpink T-shirt, hat and lightstick with her, so she could show everyone just what a loyal fan of the group she is.

As she’s dancing to the song “As if It’s Your Last”, Hope is interrupted by the intense vibration of her Samsung Galaxy Smartwatch, indicating that somebody is calling her. It’s her mother.

“Hey, mom!” Hope says as soon as she answers the phone, a little annoyed that she was interrupted right in the middle of the best part of the song.

“Hope, is everything okay? Did you settle in the hotel?” Hayley Marshall asks her daughter from the other line worriedly. She was always like this. Every single time Hope would go anywhere, Hayley would be worried sick that something might happen to her precious daughter.

“Yes, mom. Everything is fine. Don’t worry!”

“Just checking in on you, sweetie. I also wanted to tell you to have fun at the concert.”

They talk for a few more minutes after that and after Hope hangs up the call, she proceeds with her dancing. “As if It’s Your Last” is Hope’s absolute favorite Blackpink song. The first time she heard it, she almost died of a heart attack because the girls were so stunning in the MV, especially her ultimate bias Lisa. Her dancing with that super cute ponytail would be the death of Hope.

She absolutely loved Lisa's rap in that song. It was by far her favorite. Hope even managed to learn all of it as well. It took a while, but when she finally did, she just couldn't help but rap along with that gorgeous girl on the screen.

_Uh, I'ma fall in love baby_

_You gon' finna catch me_

_Uh, give you all of this baby_

_Call me pretty and nasty_

_'Cause we gonna get it_

_My love you can bet it on_

_Black we gon' double, the stack on them whoa!_

_I be the Bonnie and you be my Clyde_

_We ride or die_

_Xs and Os_

“Xs and Os,” Hope says the final line and moves on to the next part of the dance routine. She feels out of breath but she can’t stop now. She needs to move to the beat. As soon as the song is over, Hope collapses on the bed and smiles widely. “I can’t wait to see you all tonight.”

* * *

As soon as Josie Saltzman walks inside the Olympics Gymnastics Arena where the Blackpink concert is held, she feels overwhelmed. She has never been around such a huge number of people before. She quickly makes her way to her spot near the stage and feels so excited for the concert to begin.

Hope Mikaelson has a lot more experience than her when it comes to K-pop concerts. She went there a lot earlier and managed to get in without any issues, unlike Josie who got lost a couple of times while trying to find the entrance.

Hope and Josie are about a meter and a half apart from each other, but both of them are so focused on the stage and are waiting for the members to come out, that they don’t really look around themselves to notice each other.

When the event begins, everyone, including Hope and Josie, starts screaming loudly. There is a large screen around the stage and a huge pink Rubik’s cube is being shown. Its sides were turning and spelling out the names of the members along with their pictures. There is smoke and fire appearing on the screens and all the lights illuminating the whole stage just makes everything even more amazing. Then Blackpink's members come out on stage and the crowd goes absolutely wild.

The group starts off with singing "Ddu-Du Ddu-Du", which has everybody in awe. Josie absolutely can’t stop staring at the members, especially Rose and can’t believe how gorgeous they are in real life. It's like they aren’t real. She can’t believe that she is actually there, at a Blackpink concert, that she is this close to her favorite idols. This is definitely a dream come true.

Hope thinks the same thing. No matter how many concerts she's been to, she still can’t help but be in awe every single time. It's so amazing seeing the girls dancing and singing on that stage. They are all so breathtaking. Hope especially loves Lisa.

_BLACKPINK, IT'S THE REVOLUTION!_

The song "Forever Young" starts and when Hope hears the line "I could die in this moment. Forever young", she can’t help but feel like dying of happiness. This is her second favorite song from the group.

Josie is swinging her lightstick so hard and screaming in joy as she warches her favorite girls sing and dance on that stage. Jennie's rap comes up and Josie sings along to the line "Say life's a bitch? But mine's a movie."

After the two songs are over, Blackpink's members begin their introduction. They then continue saying how thankful they are that everyone is there at the concert. Hope and Josie both find the members absolutely adorable and can’t help but smile so widely as they are watching them.

Not long after that, they begin their next song. It was “Kill This Love”, which is one of their more recent songs.

_BLACKPINK IN YOUR AREA!_

“Here I come kicking the door!” the crowd raps along with Lisa. Everyone goes absolutely wild for Blackpink and both Hope and Josie feel like they are in Heaven right now.

_Let's kill this love!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Rum, pum, pum, pum, pum, pum, pum  
Let's kill this love!  
Rum, pum, pum, pum, pum, pum, pum_

_Feelin' like a sinner  
It's so fire with him I go boo, ooh  
He said you look crazy  
Thank you, baby  
I owe it all to you  
Got me all messed up  
His love is my favorite  
But you plus me  
Sadly can be dangerous_

Hope and Josie sing along with the members for the entire song. Josie won’t miss it for anything in the world, especially when her favorite part of the song comes up - Rose's part, of course.

_We all commit to love_

_That makes you cry, oh oh_

_We're all making love_

_That kills you inside, yeah_

Josie gets so in the zone that it feels to her like she's up on that stage along with the members, dancing and singing with them.

The rest of the concert goes like that, the girls cheering and singing, dancing and swinging their lightsticks like the huge fans that they are. After the concert, it’s time to meet the members and have them sign whatever merch they want.

Josie is waiting in line to get backstage where she could meet the members. Right behind her is Hope who just as impatiently waits to get in there and meet her favorite girl group.

Josie is holding in her hands Blackpink’s 1st and 2nd mini-albums – _SQUARE UP_ and _KILL THIS LOVE_ , as well as a poster of Rose and one of the whole group. The line is moving pretty slowly, which makes Josie sigh. That’s what happens when the group is so famous. You have to wait forever for your turn. She has no problems with that, though.

“Is Rose your bias?” Josie suddenly hears the girl behind her ask. It’s Hope Mikaelson. She decides to strike up a conversation with this girl in front of her because what else are they going to do while they wait in line. She might as well talk to someone.

“Yeah, I think she is the best!” Josie tells the stranger as soon as she turns around and looks at her.

“That’s cool, yeah, but Lisa, my ultimate bias, is by far the best member of the group. She is so gorgeous and her rap skills are out of this world!”

“Lisa is wonderful and all. I love all the members, but Rose is just perfect in every way. I’m hoping that she’s going to get a solo song soon like Jennie did.”

Her words made Hope a little bit annoyed because as much as she loves Rose, being the crazy obsessed fan that she is, Lisa to her is the goddess of all godesses and deserves the most credit. So when she hears this girl say that Rose is better than Lisa, Hope can’t help but argue.

“Please, Lisa will definitely get a solo song before Rose,” Hope tells Josie and brings the mini-album that she’s holding closer to her chest. “Lisa was even a mentor on the girl group elimination show Youth With You’s second season. If anyone’s gonna get a solo song, it’s her.”

“So what? That doesn’t make her better than Rose...” Now Josie is annoyed as well, so she starts defending her own ultimate bias.

The girls continue on bickering for quite some time while they’re waiting in line to meet the members and stop when it’s their turn to enter. As soon as they are face to face with the members of their favorite group, both of them just lose their ability to speak. The Blackpink members are so breathtaking and the way they smile at their fans has both Hope and Josie absolutely melting.

Josie ends up getting everything signed and telling Rose how much she loves her. Hope does the same and even manages to score a hug from Lisa. Meeting the members is enough for both girls to forget that they were arguing earlier, at least for now.

The second day of the concert went smoothly. Hope and Josie didn’t see each other on that day, but for some reason, their argument ended up popping up in their minds from time to time throughout the day. It even continued happening when they both returned to the US after the whole thing was over.

As months passed, Hope and Josie would continue being the crazy obsessed fans that they were, would continue watching as many videos as possible on YouTube, reading comments, occasionally replying to some of them when there were fan wars. Yet whenever someone would sag who their bias of the group was in the comment section, both Hope and Josie would come back to that day at the concert, to their argument. It was stupid really. One tiny argument about whether Rose or Lisa is the best member of Blackpink shouldn’t make any difference. All the members are amazing, but both Hope and Josie ended up thinking about it. It was there, in their minds, replaying over and over again and it was definitely annoying.

* * *

A few months later, YG Entertainment announces that Blackpink would hold a world tour, which includes the US obviously.

Josie is ecstatic because of that since she had the most amazing time at the previous concert she went to. Well, unless you count that argument with a certain auburn-haired girl. Josie still remembers every single thing they said to each other and she realizes how childish it actually was. I mean, you’d expect such behavior from a cringy K-pop obsessed teenager, not from a 20+ year old person. Josie makes a note that if she ever sees that auburn-haired girl again, that she would apologize to her for acting like that.

“Jo, are you seriously going to give that much money for a concert again? Do you know how many things you can buy for that amount?” Lizzie Saltzman comments as soon as she sees her sister looking at the tickets for the Blackpink concert.

Josie looks up from her laptop and gasps at her twin. “I will give four times that amount if it’s to see Blackpink!” she then states which makes Lizzie roll her eyes.

“You’re crazy…”

Lizzie had never understood her sister’s obsession over K-pop. Sure, she’d drool over Justin Bieber and the members of One Direction, but she wasn’t nearly as into them as Josie was when it came to her Korean idols.

“It’s a lifestyle, Lizzie,” Josie defended herself. “It’s not just an obsession.”

Lizzie rolled her eyes at her sister for probably the hundredth time that day. “It’s weird. You’re an adult.”

Josie closes the lid of her laptop, seemingly annoyed. “So? Does that mean I am not allowed to like K-pop?”

“Well, no. But liking it to your extent is childish.” Lizzie crosses her arms in front of her chest and taps her foot on the floor. She had come over to her sister’s place to take her out to lunch, so they could have some sister bonding time, but instead they’re arguing.

“You sound just like Penelope.”

“I guess this is the only thing me and Satan have ever agreed on.”

Josie sighs and decides that she doesn’t want to deal with this anymore. It’s not worth it. She won’t change Lizzie’s mind about this anyway. “Whatever. Let’s just go to lunch, okay?

“Fine…”

Meanwhile at Mikaelson & Mikaelson, Hope has a report to do for one of the clients that the company does business with. Her father had sent her clear instructions about just what she needs to do and how to do it so that it would meet company standards.

It doesn’t help that she can’t concentrate on it because she’s thinking about the upcoming Blackpink concert in the US. She can’t believe that her current favorite group is actually coming to her this time instead of her having to travel a whole day to South Korea. Hope is so excited about this concert because it’s fucking Blackpink, they are literal goddesses and Hope wants to be mesmerized by them once again.

She then starts daydreaming about meeting them once again, like at the previous concert, her report left forgotten. She has a deadline, she needs to finish it till 2 PM and send it to the account manager, so he could check it, but here she is instead, thinking about Blackpink. Lisa to be more specific, her ultimate bias. She can still recall that stupid argument she had with a brunette at the last concert. What was she thinking, getting so annoyed like that just because that girl said that Rose is the best? Hope can’t really grasp why she reacted so emotionally. Sure, she loves Lisa, but to get in an argument like that for nothing… It was so stupid in Hope’s opinion. But what’s done is done. It’s not like she’ll ever see that brunette again anyway. She’s a stranger and probably lives far far away from her. Hope shouldn’t give a damn. She really shouldn’t, but sometimes it’s all she can think about. That was the first time she’d gotten in an argument like that with someone publicly about K-pop. She’s usually not that kind of person but at that moment, she just couldn’t help it. That brunette brought out some emotions out of her that Hope didn’t know she had, that were buried deep inside of her. It made her feel weak and unstable. She promises herself at that moment that she won’t let herself lose control like that again. If she ever were to see that brunette again, she’d be calm and collected.

Both Hope and Josie are successfully able to get their tickets for the concert that their favorite group would hold in the USA. Josie once again manages to save up enough money to buy herself a VIP ticket. As for Hope, well… We all know that money is definitely not an issue.

The first concert Blackpink are holding in the US is in Inglewood. It’ll be at The Forum which can hold maximum 15 000 people. Then they will perform at a few other locations in the US. Of course, both Hope and Josie decide to go to the first concert in Inglewood because they absolutely can’t wait to see Blackpink live once again. It’s been a while since the concert in Seoul and they really miss the experience.

This is how both Hope and Josie end up at the same time together at a café near The Forum. Neither of them were expecting that they’d bump into each other after all this time, but they did and it was a hell of a surprise for both of them.

“Rose’s ultimate fangirl, it’s been a while. How’ve you been?” Hope suddenly says when she notices the brunette waiting in line to get some coffee.

Josie is startled when she hears Hope’s words and turns around quickly, looking at the stranger who is speaking to her. She notices the familiar auburn hair and starea at Hope for a few seconds, her mouth opened slightly in shock. She soon realizes how embarrassing this is and quickly begins speaking. “Oh, uhmm.. Hi!”

God, that’s so lame. Josie feels super awkward as soon as those words come out of her mouth, but she just completely blanks. She doesn’t know what else to say honestly. It also doesn’t help that Hope is a very pretty girl. Why hadn’t Josie noticed that the last time they met each other? Let’s say that it was due to the fact that she was going to meet her ultimate favorite group at the time and was kinda distracted by those thoughts.

“Are you okay?” Hope asks her and Josie could swear that the auburn-haired girl seemed genuinely concerned for her. But why would she? They don’t know each other. They are practically strangers. Then again, though, sometimes people get concerned about others that they don’t know if they don’t appear to be well. Had Josie not looked well?

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine. Everything is okay.”

“I saw you and decided to come over and apologize for how I acted last time we saw each other,” Hope says after that and holds her own cup of coffee tightly in her hands. “I totally overreacted.”

Josie looks at her a bit surprised. She didn’t expect this girl to straight up apologize for that. Hell, she didn’t see it coming that she would actually even remember her and come talk to her. Now she’s here apologizing as well. This is so weird.

Josie then decides to apologize too. She did promise herself that she would if she’d ever see the girl again. “I’m really sorry about last time as well. I was kind of a jerk to you when you were just expressing you opinion.”

“We were both very childish indeed,” Hope continues speaking, which makes Josie chuckle.

“Miss, your coffee is ready.”

Josie turns around as soon as she hears the barista’s voice. The young woman had left the cup of coffee on the counter. Josie then quickly takes it, the smile never leaving her face. “Do you maybe want to sit down with me?” she then asks and Hope nods, following the girl to one of the tables afterwards.

“I’m Hope by the way,” Hope says as soon as she sits down and places her coffee on top of the table in front of her. She then puts her hand out so Josie can shake it.

“Josie,” the brunette tells her as soon as their hands make contact. “I’m glad that we ran into each other again and that it’s pleasant this time.”

“Yeah, me too. I was kinda hoping that it would happen if I have to be honest,” Hope confesses as she lets go of Josie’s hand. This definitely catches the brunette off guard. She never expected this stranger to hope that she’ll meet her again. Has they really made such an impression on each other?

“For the record, all members are amazing and whether you think that Lisa is the best or that I think Rose is the best doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, they are all wonderful.”

After they get that out of the way, they just spend the rest of the time at the café talking about whatever comes to their minds. Hope learns that Josie has a twin sister who is not really a K-pop fan and doesn’t understand her obsession, while Josie finds out that Hope’s family used to go to a lot of concerts with her. The two girls spend so much time talking and the conversation flows so perfectly that it feels like they both have known each other for years.

After they spent a few hours at the café, they had about two more hours left until the concert was supposed to start, so they spent them together looking around the venue, checking out the merch.

It was honestly amazing for both of them because they had bonded so quickly over their love for Blackpink and it was like they were best friends already. Hope and Josie exchanged numbers and followed each other on all social media platforms. They also figured out that they both had Blackpink stan accounts on twitter. Hope had never felt more connected to somebody. It wasn’t even this amazing when she and Maya had become friends in her senior year. Josie was just a literal ball of sunshine and she talked so passionately about Blackpink. Hope felt like she could listen to her for hours on end and not get bored.

The same could be said about Josie’s feelings. This was the first time she had ever met someone who was just as obsessed with K-pop as she was. There weren’t any K-pop fans back in Mystic Falls where she grew up. Meeting Hope had brought out some emotions inside her that she never knew she could possibly feel.

The concert in Inglewood went perfectly and both Hope and Josie were standing next to each other so close to the stage. They felt like if they had reached out they could practically touch the idols. That’s how close they were to them.

Both girls had the time of their lives, singing along to all the songs, jumping and screaming like crazy, swinging their lightsticks. It was probably the best night in their entire lives.

After the concert was over, they unfortunately had to part ways, but they promised each other they would keep in touch. That’s exactly what happened. The two girls began texting every single day after that and occasionally video calling each other. They figured out that they live a few hours away from one another, so they would go and pay each other a visit from time to time, so that they could hang out and fangirl over Blackpink.

They became so close that one would say they were practically in a committed relationship from the looks of things. They weren’t, though. They had never talked about that. Sure there was the occasional flirting, but it usually didn’t go more than that. Until one night when Josie invited Hope to visit her in Mystic Falls.

The two are sitting on the couch with a bowl full of pop corn in between them and they are watching YouTube videos of Blackpink being silly. It was adorable because they were giggling so much.

“You know, I really love it when Rose covers English songs,” Hope suddenly says to Josie when she sees Rose start singing in English in one of the videos.

“I know right. I absolutely die every time I hear her voice. It’s literal perfection!”

Hope chuckles at how cute Josie is when she fangirls over Rose. “Yes! That time she sang ‘Someone you Loved’ by Lewis Capaldi is my favorite cover that she’s done,” she then tells her and sees Josie nodding her head frantically.

Josie quickly gets up from the couch and starts typing in the YouTube search bar. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Let’s put it on!”

The video starts playing afterwards and Josie sits back down on the couch. She moves the pop corn to the table so she could adjust her position and make herself more comfortable. Hope smiles when Josie’s head ends up on her shoulder as the video continues playing and Rose’s amazing vocal skills could be heard booming inside the living room.

“I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved…” Josie sings along and the sound of her voice just makes Hope’s heart melt. This isn’t the first time she’s heard the brunette sing but it feels that way. Every single time feels like it’s the first to her. Hope can sense her heart starting to beat faster and faster with each passing second as Josie continues singing.

“You have such a beautiful voice, Jo,” Hope tells her as soon as the song ends and Josie stops singing. The brunette chuckles because this happens every single time when she sings in Hope’s presence. She doesn’t understand why the auburn-haired girl likes her voice so much because to her it doesn’t seem like anything special. She still loves the compliments, though. It makes her feel nice, especially when Hope is the one that tells her this.

To be honest, Josie has a major crush on the other girl and she thinks that Hope might feel the same because they’ve been sort of flirting, but she’s not entirely sure, so she hasn’t made a move so far.

Josie lifts her head from Hope’s shoulder and looks at the girl in front of her, her expression warm and filled with so much love.

“You’re really sweet…” Josie says, her voice coming out as barely a whisper and if the two’s faces weren’t so close to each other, Hope wouldn’t have been able to hear it.

Hope smiles as her eyes scan every feature on the other girl’s face. She can’t help but think how gorgeous Josie is. “Just saying the truth.”

Hope then leans forward and presses her forehead against Josie’s. She can feel the girl’s hot breath on her face and it just sends her emotions into overdrive. Having the brunette so close to her is overwhelming and Hope closes her eyes to enjoy the moment.

Without actually realizing it, both girls find themselves leaning in until eventually they close the gap between them, their lips connecting in a sweet and gentle kiss. It’s so amazing and both girls swear that they’ve never felt such intense emotions until now, not even when they watch videos of their favorite K-pop idols or when they listen to their songs. This is so much more intense, so filled with passion. It is like their bodies molded perfectly together.

Hope places her hand on the side of Josie’s neck as both of them move their lips against each other with such passion and hunger. It’s as if they want to give each other their last breaths. Josie’s hands find their way to Hope’s hips and she gently traces her fingers along the soft fabric of the other girl’s shorts, which makes Hope let out such a soft moan. It was like music to Josie’s ears.

A few minutes later they pull away, both of them panting heavily and being completely breathless.

“Wow…” Hope lets out as soon as she opens her eyes and looks at Josie.

“Yeah… Just wow,” Josie replies and afterwards both girls get into a fit of giggles.

At that moment Hope and Josie were so happy to have each other. Both of them loved the fact that they met at a Blackpink concert, twice in fact, and that they could share the love that they have for their favorite K-pop girl group. It was like fate brought them together, two crazy and obsessed K-pop fans destined to be. After that kiss they had, the next step was to share their love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> For the non k-pop fans:  
> bias - favourite member within a group  
> kimchi - famous Korean dish, salted and fermented cabbage  
> lightstick - a glow stick fans use at concerts
> 
> Shoutout to @hosielikeyass for requesting to me the story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^-^ I'm a huge Blackpink fan and my bias is Rose so this was a total treat. I fangirled a lot while writing this, lol :D 
> 
> Anyway, thank you to all of you who read the story! ^-^


End file.
